Mutual Defence and Righto of Passage Treaty between Wiltshire and Sussex
MUTUAL DEFENSE AND RIGHT OF PASSAGE TREATY In their Almighty Wisdom, Zeathea Shawdowkin of Sussex and Oariana Seldon of Wiltshire by the signing of this Treaty hereby agree to respect each other’s sovereign territories and agree to a pact of mutual defense. A group of Armed Personnel, not necessarily in a created group. All soldiers, Veterans and commanders, not necessarily in the army currently. Citizens of Aiding Treaty Partner, armed with at least a shield and a sword and in the possession of at least 150 strength points. Citizens of Aiding Treaty Partner, armed with at least a staff and in the possession of at least 50 strength points. A violent takeover of a town or the Capital by an known or unknown force not condoned by the Council of Requesting Partner. The presence of an army or a group larger than 15 Armed Personnel inside the territory of one of the Treaty partners without consent. Declaration of war, or hostile actions made by another government or organization, towards one of the Treaty partners. Actions made by any other government or organization that causes harm to a Treaty partner’s citizens. A revolt, an invasion, or a threat, as defined above. In the event that a foreign or outlaw army or group attacks either Treaty partner, and upon the request of the affected partner, then the other Council will aid in taking action of both legal and, if necessary, armed nature against said invaders with due vigour until they are pushed from the defender's borders. Any legal response will be covered under a separate Judicial Treaty. After acceptance of said request, the Aiding Captain will mobilize its Armed Personnel immediately, and be ready at the disposal of Requesting Treaty Partner within 4 days. A Treaty partner must send no less than 12 Veterans and at least one (1) of its current officers to aid of the other Council. If a Treaty partner requests more Armed Personnel than said amount of Veterans, the requested Council is expected to honor that request, unless there are exceptions as given in II.ii, Exceptions and II.iii, Obligations. a. By entering the Requesting Council's territory, the Aiding Army agrees to take orders from only the Captain and/or Requesting Council, in the person of the Count. By entering Requesting Council's territory, the Captain and the Council puts their forces under the command of their Treaty partner’s Captain and/or Council. b. The Requesting Council may decide to nullify the initial and/or the additional request of the Count or Captain with a vote if they think the request is unjustified under the terms and definitions of this Treaty. If such happens, the request will be regarded as never sent and all actions made before the nullification are as if never happened. In practice this means: Command over all Armed Personnel will return to the Aiding Captain and all Armed Personnel have to return to the Aiding Council's territories immediately. c. The sending of additional Aiding soldiers or Veterans other than the 12 Veterans as said in II Terms, may be declined if the Aiding Council thinks sending them may harm the Aiding Council's defenses. d. A Treaty partner may ask for additional soldiers at any given time after the initial request. e. Any additional Aiding Armed Personnel as per II.ii.d – other than the 12 Veterans – may have any level of stats or any type of weapons. a. After the official request of aid, the Aiding Treaty Partner’s force must be ready at the disposal of the Requesting Treaty Partner within 4 days. This means inside the requesting treaty partner's borders unless otherwise agreed upon. b. After sending the official initial and/or additional request by either the Count or the Captain of the Requesting Council, the Requesting Council has to be notified immediately of said request by a post in the Council's chambers. c. After receiving a request, whether initial or additional, the Captain or Count/ess of the Aiding Council must immediately post this request in their Council's chambers. d. The payment, if any, for the Armed Personnel shall be provided by the Aiding Treaty Partner for the first seven (7) days. For each additional day, the Requesting Treaty Partner must provide all members of the Aiding Army with at least one (1) loaf of bread. This includes any wounded or resurrected Armed Personnel. e. For every 12 Aiding Armed Personnel there must be at least (one) 1 commander. f. One commander of the Aiding Army must be appointed by the Aiding Treaty Partner as Field Marshal of the Aiding Army. All Aiding commanders and soldiers will take orders from the Aiding Field Marshall. Said Field Marshal will have the same stance as a town commander of Requesting Treaty Partner, and will be given access to the regular military forums (but not Army Headquarters) to engage in debates regarding tactics. This access will last the duration of the time the Aiding Treaty Partners forces are within the Requesting Treaty Partners borders. Naturally the Field Marshal is expected to respect the secure nature of said military Council. The Field Marshal can be exchanged with another commander in the Aiding Army by the Requesting Council upon a vote. The count of the Aiding Council has to approve or decline this action within 24 hours. A Field Marshal can never command over Requesting Council's Armed Personnel. Upon entering the other territory and while delivering martial aid, the Field Marshal is commanded by no other than the Captain of the Requesting Treaty Partner and/or the Council of the Requesting Treaty Partner by a vote. g. The Aiding Army may never enter any territory other than the Requesting Council's and, for tactical reasons only, Aiding Council's territory. Furthermore, aiding soldiers may never be used to make up for attacking Armed Personnel of the Requesting Treaty Partner; such orders must be dismissed by the Aiding Army and will result in immediate cancellation of this Treaty. As a result, the command over the Aiding Army will fall immediately back to the Aiding Council and the Aiding Army must return to the Aiding Council’s territories immediately. Furthermore, such orders may be seen as a hostile act against the former Aiding Council. a. In case of a War Situation in the Aiding Council's territory, the Aiding Army can be recalled immediately by agreement of the aiding council and command over the army will fall immediately back to the elected captain of the Aiding Treaty Partner. b. If the Aiding Army spends more than 14 days in Requesting Council's territory, the Aiding Captain can decide to recall the Aiding Army. However, the Aiding Army may be asked to stay for a maximum of seven (7) additional days under the command of the requesting Captain and/or Council. After these additional 7 days, the Aiding Army must return to the Aiding Council's territory. c. The Aiding Council may decide to recall any individual Armed Personnel in cases such as important town, Council or personal business. Another equally equipped and strong or better equipped and stronger Armed Personnel has to be provided in return. The replacing Armed Personnel must be in place before the recalled Armed Personnel are dismissed to return to their own territory. d. Once the threat or war situation has ended and while II.iv.b obtains, the requesting Count and/or Captain must send notification to the Aiding Captain. After acceptance of the formal mail by the Aiding Captain, the command over the Aiding Army will fall back to the Aiding Army and said Armed Personnel must be recalled immediately. a. In the interest of co-operation, and to ensure a state of mutually acceptable readiness, each Treaty partner may provide at any time one (1) Liaison Officer, who is acceptable to each Captain and each Council. The Liaison Officer’s task is to aid co-operation and mutual defense at any time. The Liaison Officer is expected to have an excellent knowledge of current situations in its own Treaty partner and will be working closely with the other Captain. b. The Liaison Officers will be given access to the regular military forums (but not Army Headquarters) to engage in discussion. The Liaison Officer is expected to respect the secure nature of said military forums. One Treaty partner must request and receive permission from the rightfully elected Council of the other Treaty partner for their Army to pass through the others’ borders. There is no circumstance or situation that will suspend this requirement. Passage shall never be denied for any reason other then military. a. Councilors and their successors are contractually obligated to respect the entire Treaty. Disregard of any clause(s) within this Treaty frees the other party of all commitment until a mutually agreed upon settlement is reached which may or may not include compensation. b. A unilateral cancellation of this Treaty in a peacetime context should respect the following order: After a cancellation vote is passed by one Treaty partner, the Count must send a mail to the other Count. If one Council does not follow this said order of actions it would be assumed as a hostile act against the other Council. c. Any unilateral cancellation of the Treaty in a war situation will be assumed by the other Council to be a hostile act by the revoking Council as a whole and could lead to full retaliation. d. A full or partial rewriting of the Treaty or even its cancellation can be decided by mutual consent of both Treaty partners’ Councils with a vote. a. An official and formal declaration of the final, signed Treaty will be published in each Treaty Partner’s Inn and copies posted in the Embassies. b. An official and formal declaration of cancellation or rewriting will be published in each Treaty Partner’s Inn and copies posted in the Embassies. Signed on this 23rd day of March, in this year of Jah’s grace 1457, by Zeathea, Countess of Sussex, and Oariana Seldon, Count of Wiltshire in the witness of Chancellor Geoffrey "Viceroy" Mortimer